heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cace Gallagher
|history= Cace was born and raised in New Jersey, and ventured around the city a lot as a kid, however he has never been out of state. His life was normal, for the most part anyway. His dad was a firefighting captain stationed at Ladder 4, and his mother is a nurse working at St. Lukes Roosevelt Hospital. A lot of his time as a kid was spent between the hospital and his dad’s firehouse, that is if he didn't have a baseball game. As a kid he was very competitive and his mom thought it was important to keep him preoccupied with sports, as long as they didn't get in the way of homework. When Cace was nine years old he became a big brother, his mother brought his little sister Alana into the world. Cace took the responsibility of being a big brother by the throat and helped out whenever and wherever he could. Soon it became apparent that Alana couldn't hear, and was diagnosed as being totally deaf. Cace took it upon himself to join his mom and dad in learning sign language, and it was a language that he picked up very quickly. As Cace grew older he started understanding his family’s firefighting legacy, and started following in his father’s footsteps and started taking the steps necessary to become a firefighter himself. Cace's father starting bringing home his bunker gear and started to explain some of the more technical aspects of the job. That soon progressed to study material, and before he knew it Cace had dropped everything else and had developed a bit of an unhealthy obsession for the career. All the way through school Cace would study firefighting alongside his usual school work, along with visiting as many firehouses that he could. By the time he graduated from Memorial High School, he was ready to go into the academy. There was one drawback though, he had to be twenty one. Feeling a bit discouraged at first because of the minimum age requirement, he set aside the firefighting and started focusing on something else that had always drawn his attention, cars. Fresh outta high school Cace had a lot on his plate, he would fight to stay in good physical shape, study a bit of firefighting here, mechanics there, and helped his little sister get through her schooling. Finally after a few years of working odd end jobs for some of his dad’s friends from the firehouse, he was finally old enough to enroll in the academy. Cace's dad being a captain definitely proved to be an advantage, he was well known at the academy and the instructor’s seemed to take it easy on him. Quickly he figured out what they were doing and demanded to be treated evenly. Treated evenly or not, Cace excelled in the academy and made it through with flying colors, and a couple stations were even bidding on him to take them under their wing as their probationary firefighter. Particularly Engine 54, they knew Cace's dad extremely well and worked along side him on many calls. Engine 54 won the bid. For a couple years Cace worked for the engine company, and just when he was about to advance and move over to the Ladder 4, his whole world was flipped upside down. The World Trade Center was attacked, taking the lives of most of the firefighters in his station, including his father. To this day it is something Cace has been having to cope with, but he has accepted the fact that his father died saving lives, including Cace's. After the initial sting of their deaths somewhat dulled the firefighter forced himself to move on, eventually finding his way to Ladder 4 once again. While working for Ladder 4 Cace started engaging himself in advanced training, wanting to move up in his career, and soon he was transferred to Rescue 1. Two years and a half years after September 11th, Cace had met a woman named Sarah, and they instantly fell in love. After a short courtship they decided to get married. At first their marriage was happy, and they soon had a son together. However, a few years after the birth of Dillon, their marriage took a drastic turn and headed south. Sarah had made it very clear that she hated him being a firefighter, she hated the odd hours and the stress of never knowing if he was going to come home at night in one piece, if at all. One night, after coming home with burns down his left arm, the final straw broke the camel’s back. Cace was forced to make a decision, and he chose legacy over love. Sarah filed for a divorce and took custody of their son. After a bit of a battle Sarah finally agreed to joint physical custody of Dillon, allowing Cace to see his son, and let him stay whenever he wanted to. The firefighter was glad to not lose him entirely, but it came with a price. It ultimately led to a hefty amount in child support each month. Nowadays the firefighter lives to support Dillon, and continues to do what he loves. The road is rocky sometimes, but Cace fights to make the best of it. }} Category:Character Category:OC Category:Civilian Category:Unregistered